disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Wake the Neighbear
"Don't Wake the Neighbear" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa arrive at Pumbaa's Aunt's house, with Timon holding a boom box. Timon is excited about having a party at Pumbaa's aunt's house, but Pumbaa tells his friend that he has to be careful not to break any of his aunt's stuff. Pumbaa goes to his aunt's kitchen to get something to eat while Timon calls his friends to tell them that the party is on. Pumbaa brings some croissants for the party, which Timon doesn't seem to like, telling his friend that he wants to have a wild party. He makes Pumbaa observe by turning on the music so loud that one of Pumbaa's aunt's stuff falls, with Pumbaa quickly catching it. Someone from the first floor tells Timon to quiet down, but Timon forces him to come upstairs and make him like many mature adults would. The person follows Timon and knocks hardly on the door and the two friends see that it's Smolder the Bear. When Pumbaa opens the door, Smolder tells the two friends that he sleeps during the daytime since he works at night and warns them that if they don't quiet down, he'll put them in a rocketship that will take them to "a world of hurt." After Smolder's warning, Pumbaa suggests that Timon and his friends have a quiet party, but Timon tells him that his friends don't understand the word "quiet." Timon is about to call his friends to cancel the party, but it's too late as his friends, an elephant, a hyena, and a lion, have arrived. While Timon and Pumbaa go to the kitchen to feed their friends in order to make them be quiet, the elephant turns on some music and dances by stomping his feet hardly on the floor. When Timon turns off the music, Smolder opens the door and tells Timon and Pumbaa that they probably weren't listening to him before, so the bear becomes more specific about what he will do if they don't quiet down. After the conflict with Smolder, Timon has an idea to make the bear not hear what's going on. Timon goes in Smolder's room with two croissants and puts one of them in each of his ears. After seeing that Smolder cannot hear him, Timon tells his friends that they can now party, but still quietly. The party, however, goes out of control as Timon's friends keep almost messing up Pumbaa's aunt's floor. Pumbaa has had enough and he and Timon make Timon's friends leave the house, suggesting that the party is over. A feather from a pillow lands on Smolder's nose, which makes Smolder wake up and get mad. Timon and Pumbaa hear the bear and Timon hammers planks on the door, but Smolder is strong enough to open it. The bear sees the croissants in his ears and is now about to hurt Timon and Pumbaa. Luckily, it's time for Smolder's job and Smolder leaves Timon and Pumbaa alone. Timon and Pumbaa are relieved not only about them not getting hurt by Smolder, but also about Pumbaa's aunt's stuff not being broken. But then, a female hippo from the third floor, with Smolder as her dance instructor, dances by stomping hardly on the floor, causing all of Pumbaa's aunt's stuff to break. Pumbaa's aunt shows up and is about to hurt Timon and Pumbaa for what just happened. Trivia *The hyena bears a striking resemblance to Ed. But in the scene when Timon asks his friends, "What part of 'quiet' don't you understand?", the hyena notably bears a resemblance to Shenzi. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes